


let me be your harbor

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: safe harbor [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sparring, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: In which Dick is an omega, the three younger Robins are all alphas, and Dick always takes very good care of them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: safe harbor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969411
Comments: 18
Kudos: 388





	let me be your harbor

Dick wakes up to the feeling of a knot in his cunt and a warm body wrapped around him.

At first he’s not sure who it is, sleepily blinking into the darkness. But then he recognizes the feel of the arms holding him close and the smell enveloping him.

“Hey, little wing,” Dick mumbles, leaning back against Jason. They’re on their sides, his back against Jason’s chest, tucked up safe in Dick’s bed. Dick reaches an arm behind him, around Jason’s back, pulling him in close.

“Hey, pretty bird,” Jason rumbles, kissing Dick softly on the top of his head.

“Rough night?” Dick asks, tilting his head up and back so he can look at Jason. He can’t move much with the way they’re tied, but he’s more than flexible enough to twist over.

Jason’s arms tighten around Dick and he nods tersely. Dick can smell the leftover tension coming off him, and he doesn’t push.

“Can I make it better?” Dick rolls his hips, pushing back against Jason’s chest, squeezing down on Jason’s knot. It feels so good, so full, and Dick lets out a little whimper of pleasure.

“You already have, baby,” Jason whispers in his ear. “You always make it better.” He rocks his hips, grinding his knot into Dick, and Dick lets out a little gasp.

“Good,” Dick says breathily. He moves his leg, wraps it back behind Jason’s legs and pushes, encouraging Jason to fuck him more. His cock’s hard and aching against his stomach, already all worked up from being fucked in his sleep.

Jason growls, one hand moving to Dick’s throat. Not squeezing, just wrapping around it, holding him steady as Jason moves his hips, pushing his knot hard into Dick’s sweet spots, making him whine. “You like that, pretty bird?”

“Yes,” Dick gasps out, bucking against Jason’s hold. “Love your knot, Jay, feels so good.”

“You wanna come, baby?” Jason tightens his hold on Dick’s throat, carefully restricting his air just a bit, and it makes Dick’s eyes roll into the back of his head. He squeezes down on Jason’s knot, so big, stretching him so full.

“Yes,” Dick manages, barely more than a whisper. “Please, Jay?”

“Hmm,” Jason rumbles. “Ask nicely, pretty bird.”

Dick whines, the sound choked under Jason’s firm grasp. Jason loosens his hold but doesn’t take his hand away, just giving him air so he can talk. “Please, alpha, may I come? Wanna come on your knot, may I please?”

Jason lets out a rumbling, approving growl. The arm that’s wrapped around Dick’s ribcage holds him tight, fingers digging into his ribs, leaving little fingertip bruises. His other hand tightens again on Dick’s throat, harder this time, making him really struggle to breathe.

“Yeah baby,” Jason growls. “Be a good little omega and come on my knot.”

Dick rocks his hips frantically, his hands still holding on tight to Jason. Every movement grinds Jason’s knot deep inside him, pushing on that sweet spot, and he lets out a choked, high pitched noise that would be a whine if he had enough air for it, as the feeling builds up inside him, a sweet, delicious heat. His cock falls back against his stomach, bouncing in the air as he moves, chasing release.

Jason changes his grip again, cuts off Dick’s air completely. “ _Come_ ,” he snarls, and Dick does, just from the knot inside him, whiting out from pleasure even as his vision goes grey at the edges from lack of air, spilling all over his own stomach and the sheets.

“So good, baby,” Jason says, relaxing his hold as Dick shakes through his orgasm, clenching down hard on Jason’s knot in waves. He keeps his fingers wrapped loosely around Dick’s throat, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb, pressing another kiss into Dick’s hair.

Dick gasps for air, slumping back against Jason’s chest. He unwraps his arm and leg from where they’re twisted behind Jason’s back, relaxes completely against Jason’s chest.

Jason moves his arms to hold him gently, and Dick breathes heavy, coming down. He nuzzles back against Jason.

“Feel better now?” Dick asks softly.

Jason lets out a pleased little rumble, leaning down to kiss Dick’s neck, licking him gently. “Yeah, baby. Much better.” His scent is settling, shifting into happy-alpha, sated-alpha.

“Good,” Dick says, drowsy from orgasm, eyes already falling closed. A warmth settles in his chest, a happy glow at being able to give Jason what he needs.

“Go back to sleep, pretty bird,” Jason says, voice full of fondness.

Dick settles into the bed, perfectly content. If Jason needs him again, he’ll use him, even if Dick’s sleeping. That makes Dick so glad, knowing Jason will let Dick take care of him now, that Jason trusts him enough to take what he needs from Dick.

Dick dozes off happy, with Jason’s knot still locked tight inside him.

**…**

Tim’s at the bat computer, staring sullenly at the sickly glowing screens, hunched over a keyboard. He’s working on a case, digging through security footage and combing through records. There’s something here, Tim knows it, and dammit, he is going to find it.

There’s the soft sound of footsteps behind him.

“Hey, baby bird,” Dick says, putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning over the back of the chair to kiss Tim on the cheek.

“Hey,” Tim says distractedly. “Sorry, Dick, I’m busy, I really need to keep working on this.”

Dick nods, straightening up. “You want some company while you work?”

It takes a second for Tim to hear what he said, but once he does, he sits up, blinking. “Yeah,” Tim says, looking up at Dick. Dick’s got a sweet smile, looking down at Tim with a face full of fond amusement, and Tim can’t help but give a tired smile back. “That’d be great, actually.”

Tim shifts back in his chair, making room for Dick to crawl into his lap. Dick’s wearing nothing but a light sundress. It’s what he usually wears when they’re at home, a concession to modesty while making it easy as possible to do things like this.

Dick braces his knees on either side of Tim’s legs, and reaches down with nimble fingers to unzip Tim’s pants and pull his cock out. Dick strokes it a few times, till Tim’s about half-hard, then hitches up his dress, sinking down onto Tim’s cock. Tim groans at the feeling of being sheathed inside Dick’s cunt, hot and wet and perfect. Dick adjusts his dress, letting it fall down between them, hiding everything from view. He leans down to kiss Tim once, soft and sweet, before leaning his chest against Tim’s and settling down, tucking his head into Tim’s shoulder.

Tim wraps his left arm around Dick, holding him close, then scoots the chair back toward the desk and gets back to work. Dick stays quiet as he works, occasionally shifting to make himself comfortable but mostly staying where he is. Tim types with one hand, the other gently stroking Dick’s back. It barely slows him down.

It’s so nice, having Dick with him. Having his cock buried inside of Dick while he works. Tim’s not really hard, too focused on his work. But he can’t deny how soothing it is. He breathes in Dick’s sweet omega scent, feels the way his warm body is tucked against his own, the way he nuzzles into Tim’s chest. Even better, Dick’s keeping his cock nice and warm, and that soothes something deep and primal inside of Tim.

Tim loses track of time, completely absorbed in his cases. He's not sure how long Dick's been sitting there. He’s found more dodgy records and is looking through the other data, trying to find the places they don’t match up.

Dick moves in his lap, rocking his hips. It makes Tim’s cock shift inside of him, and Tim breathes in sharply. Dick does it again, a slow, deliberate roll of his hips.

“Dick,” Tim says, breath catching. “I’m _working_.”

Dick speaks into Tim’s shoulder, and even slightly muffled he can hear the smile in Dick’s voice. “You work too hard, baby bird. You’ve been down here nine hours. Time for a break, don’t you think?”

Tim’s almost certain it can’t have been that long, but Dick moves again, pulling a low groan out of him. It doesn’t take much to get him hard, not when he’s already inside Dick’s sweet wet cunt and every movement feels like heaven.

“You’re a menace,” Tim says, but he moves his hand away from the keyboard, grabbing onto Dick’s hips instead.

“You love it,” Dick says, sitting up in Tim’s lap, bringing his hands up in front of his chest. He pushes himself up with his legs, then slowly sinks back down. He does that a few times, teasing, the tight slide of Dick’s cunt driving Tim crazy. Tim can see Dick’s own cock tenting the front of his dress, making a pretty little wet spot on the front.

“Dick,” Tim says, his voice coming out hoarse.

“Yeah, baby?” Dick’s voice is syrupy sweet and teasing, still moving slowly, rising up and down on Tim’s cock.

Tim lets out a little growl and plants his feet on the ground, bracing, so he can fuck up into Dick, hard. Dick gasps, rocking a bit, but doesn’t lose his balance. Tim’s fingers dig into Dick’s hips, holding him steady as he starts to fuck him, pushing up into him roughly. Dick lets out a little whimper, bouncing in Tim’s lap, closing his eyes and shuddering.

“Feels so good, Timmy,” Dick whines, and that only makes Tim fuck him harder, pushing deep inside Dick’s body. “Love your cock, baby bird, feels so good. Fuck me, fuck me, please!”

Tim loses himself to the sensation, to the wonderful feeling of Dick’s tight cunt around him, the way Dick pushes back against him with every thrust.

“Fuck, Dick,” Tim gasps, hips jerking erratically as his knot starts to swell, getting so close, so _close_.

“Give it to me,” Dick begs, grinding into him. ‘Please give me your knot, alpha.”

Tim comes hard at his words, letting out a long, low groan, knot blowing wide, pushing hard against Dick’s tight walls, sending wave after wave of come pushing deep inside him.

Dick’s hand comes down to his shoulder, stroking him gently as Tim shudders and fucks his way through his orgasm. Once it’s over, Tim pulls Dick in close, wrapping his arms around him, and Dick nuzzles into Tim’s neck. They stay there for a long moment as Tim catches his breath. He feels so much better, like he’s let go of a tension he didn’t even know he’d been holding.

“Has it really been nine hours?” Tim asks.

Dick chuckles, and it sends a wave of little shocks through Tim’s cock. “Yeah, baby bird, it has.”

Tim groans, rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his hand. “I still haven’t finished. It’s this stupid case, I need to-”

“Shh,” Dick hushes him, cutting him off. “You need to come upstairs and eat something and take a nap. This will all be here when you get back.”

Tim sighs, carding his fingers through Dick’s hair. “Yeah, okay.”

Dick sits up enough so he can kiss Tim, gently licking into his mouth. “Good.”

“Don’t know what I’d do without you,” Tim murmurs into Dick’s mouth.

Dick smiles, nosing at his cheek playfully. “Well, you’ve got me, baby bird.”

Tim smiles back, giving Dick another kiss. “Yeah, I do.”

**…**

Damian growls in frustration.

Dick laughs, flipping away from him across the training mats. “Gotta be faster than that to catch me, lil’ D.”

Damian steps to the side, careful, considering. Dick’s so _slippery_ , twisting and bending away from him at every turn. It’s what makes him so effective, and it’s also what makes him so infuriating to fight.

Dick comes at him again, and this time, Damian’s ready for it. Dick bends and twists, but Damian twists faster and actually gets a grip on him, bringing Dick down to the mats with a heavy thud. Damian gets over him, pinning Dick and getting him in a painful armbar.

It must hurt, but Dick just laughs, delighted, beaming up at Damian from the mats. “Good! You’re getting better at that.”

Damian grins proudly, releasing Dick’s arms, but doesn’t move from where he’s sitting on Dick’s hips, pinning him down with his weight. “I win,” Damian purrs. “What is my prize?”

Dick grins his wickedest grin and cocks an eyebrow, sending a thrill running through Damian. “What do you want, little bird?” His voice is full of mischief, promising all sorts of filthy things.

Damian leans down and kisses him, and Dick brings a hand up to gently cup the back of Damian’s head, kissing him back sweetly.

“You,” Damian says roughly, reaching a hand behind him to rub between Dick’s legs. Dick pushes up into his touch. 

Dick grins, then suddenly moves, rolling them over, pinning Damian down on his back. Damian blinks up at Dick, who’s now ranging above him with a glint in his eye. “Come and get it, then.”

Damian growls and launches himself up, rolling them over again. Dick pushes back, making it a challenge, putting up a fight. It makes it so much more satisfying when Damian finally wrestles him down and pins him again. He grabs Dick’s wrists, pinning them over his head, and starts to rut against him, feeling their cocks move together through their sweatpants. Dick makes a little noise, bucking his hips up.

“Mine,” Damian growls. Dick tilts his head back, baring his throat, yielding, and it sends a rush of heat through Damian.

Damian releases Dick’s wrists, and lifts himself off of him so he can tear Dick’s pants off, ripping them away.

Dick smiles up at him. “Where do you want me?”

“Pull your legs up and hold your ankles,” Damian says, and Dick does. Flat on his back, he lifts his legs up, feet beside his ears, grabbing hold of his ankles, bending himself nearly in half. On it’s own, it’s incredibly impressive, how strong and flexible Dick is. But on top of that, it exposes Dick’s beautiful wet cunt, spreads him open for Damian.

Damian lets out an approving growl, just looking at him for a moment. Making Dick wait for him. Then, he moves between Dick’s legs and tugs his own sweatpants down, pulling his cock out. He slides into Dick’s cunt in one thrust, burying himself deep in his tight, wet heat, and lets out a growl. Damian leans down and kisses Dick again, before he starts moving. He fucks Dick hard into the floor, taking him roughly.

“Just like that, Dami,” Dick says breathlessly. “Fuck, your cock, feels so good.”

“Richard,” Damian says hoarsely, meeting Dick’s eyes. “You are perfect.”

Dick whines, bucking a little. He’s trapped, bent in half, weighed down by Damian’s body pressing down on him, but he still squirms.

By the time Damian’s knot starts to grow, Dick’s shaking with the effort of holding himself in place, muscles trembling.

“Please,” Dick begs, looking up at him. “Please, please.”

His eyes and his voice are too much, too good, and Damian comes hard, knotting Dick’s perfect cunt and filling him up with hot come, grinding his knot deep into Dick as his orgasm washes over him.

Dick lets out a low, long, whine, staying perfectly still for Damian as his cock pulses, pumping more and more come inside of Dick's cunt. Once Damian finishes coming, Dick releases his ankles and brings his legs down, and Damian lies down on top of Dick, bringing his head to rest on Dick’s chest, nuzzling in close. Dick’s hand comes up to pet his hair, gentle and loving.

“I’ve got you, lil’ D,” Dick says, rubbing his back soothingly. And Damian knows that he does.

**…**

Jason’s on the couch with Dick in his lap. There’s a movie playing in the background, but they aren’t even pretending to watch it anymore, just making out, hot and heavy.

Dick whimpers into Jason’s mouth, grinding down onto Jason’s cock. Dick’s dripping wet already- Jason can feel the front of his jeans getting damp where Dick’s rubbing down on them. Jason’s hand slips under the skirt of Dick’s dress, over his ass, tantalizingly close to where he knows Dick want him to touch him, but not quite doing it, just teasing, making Dick buck his hips and squirm.

Jason grabs Dick by the hair and pulls him off. “Get on your knees, pretty bird.”

Dick slips backward off his lap gracefully, settling on his knees on the floor between Jason’s legs. He sits back on his heels and looks up at Jason with his pretty blue eyes. Dick looks fucking gorgeous like this, all flushed and rumpled, staring up at Jason like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen. It’s almost too much, too fucking good.

Jason unzips his pants, pulls his cock out, gives it a few strokes. “What do you want, baby?”

“Your cock,” Dick answers immediately. “Want your cock in my mouth.”

Jason growls approvingly. “Well, c’mere then.”

Dick surges up into Jason’s lap, resting his hands on Jason’s thighs and licking at his cock. He takes the head into his mouth and bobs up and down, little motions.

“You look so hot like this,” Jason tells him, getting a fistful of his hair. “So fucking pretty with your lips around my cock.”

Dick lets out a little whine and the vibrations run down Jason’s cock, making him shudder. Jason pushes down with the hand that’s in Dick’s hair, slowly but firmly, forcing him down, forcing his cock deeper into Dick’s throat. Dick takes it easily, going all the way down to the base, lips suckling around the very beginnings of Jason’s knot, before pulling all the way up till just the barest tip is still in his mouth. They set up a rhythm like that, Jason pushing his head down and pulling it up by the hair on every thrust, and Dick taking it so fucking beautifully.

There’s the tiniest motion in the corner of Jason’s eye.

He doesn’t take his eyes off of Dick, where he’s fucking his face down on Jason’s cock, but it doesn’t take a fuckin genius to figure out what it is.

Jason raises his voice. “You gonna come over here, Timbo? Or you gonna just watch?”

Dick doesn’t miss a beat. If anything, he moves harder, faster. Putting on a show for little Timmy.

Tim moves into Jason’s line of vision. “There’s something to be said for watching.” His voice is dark and rough with sex, and Jason wonders just exactly how damn long he’s been watching them.

“Well, pull up a chair then,” Jason says. Tim comes over, sits down on the other end of the cushion. There’s an unmistakable bulge in his pants, and his eyes are focused intently on Dick, on the place where Jason’s cock in disappearing into Dick’s throat. Jason turns his attention back to fucking Dick’s throat. Dick lets out these fuckin gorgeous little high pitched noises, gasping and swallowing around Jason’s cock.

“You like that, don’t you baby,” Jason says, voice coming out all gravely and full of alpha. “Gonna put on a good show, pretty bird?” He pushes Dick’s head down to the base and holds it there, keeping him on it with a strong grip. “Fucking choke on it.”

Dick does, gagging a bit, pushing back on Jason’s hand. Jason waits a few beats, then yanks him back up by the hair. He lets Dick pull off his cock, gasping for air.

Off to the side, Tim’s got his pants open, and is leaning against the back of the couch with his legs sprawled open wide, fisting his own cock.

“C’mere, baby,” Jason tells Dick, tugging him up, still using the hand in his hair. Dick gets his feet under him, rises to standing. “Take that off now.” Dick obeys, pulling the shift off over his head and letting it fall to the ground. Jason grabs his arm and tugs him back into his lap. He shifts so that his back is to the armrest, and Dick’s back is towards Tim on the other side of the couch. He guides Dick onto his knees, straddling one of Jason’s legs, resting his forearms on the armrest behind Jason’s shoulder.

This way, Tim’s got a full face view of Dick’s pretty cunt, and judging by the bitten off moan coming from the other side of the couch, Jason’s pretty sure he appreciates it. Jason traces his hand between Dick’s legs, teasing at his wet cunt. He finds Dick's entrance and pushes two fingers inside, relishing the way Dick’s body tenses, his little intake of breath. Jason drags his fingers slowly in and out, crooking them and pushing, finding the spot that makes Dick turn into a whimpering mess, making little high pitched noises. Tim groans, fisting his cock faster. Jason can’t blame him, his own cock is rock hard and aching, but he wants to drag this out a bit more, wants to play with Dickie.

There’s a low growl coming from behind Jason.

Jason keeps moving his hand, fucking Dick with his fingers, making Dick let out a little gasp. “See something you like, baby alpha?”

Damian doesn’t answer, just lets out another low growl, full of lust and wanting.

“Dami,” Dick says. He pushes his head up to look at him. “Dami- _ah-_ ” he breaks off as Jason crooks his fingers again, and Jason can’t help but be smug about that. “Dami, c’mere.”

Damian steps up to Dick and leans down to kiss him. Dick kisses him back hungrily, all teeth and tongue. The scent of the three alphas in the room hangs heavy, thick with arousal.

“I’ve got an idea, pretty bird,” Jason says, his voice coming out dark and rasping. “Wanna be good for us, baby?”

Dick whines into Damian’s mouth, nodding his head.

“Can you take us all at once, pretty bird?”

Dick lets out a whole body shudder, his cunt clenching down hard on Jason’s fingers, and Damian and Tim answer with low, interested growls.

“Yes,” Dick says, breathy and high pitched. “Yes, I wanna, please-”

Jason pulls his fingers out of Dick’s cunt, dripping wet with Dick's slick, and slips them back towards his ass, rubbing over his hole. Gently, he eases one finger in. Dick’s body is relaxed and takes it easily, and Dick pushes back on it as he works it in and out.

Behind Jason, Damian’s dropped into a crouch, and is hungrily kissing Dick, fucking his tongue into his mouth, then moving to Dick’s neck, sucking pretty bruises.

Jason pushes another finger into Dick’s ass, and Dick gasps and keeps rocking into it, working himself on Jason's hand.

Behind Dick, Tim’s hand isn’t moving on his cock anymore, just watching Dick with intent eyes.

Finally, Jason pulls his fingers free and reaches up to pull Dick up. “C’mere,” Jason says, pushing Dick to stand up. “Timmy, lie down, c’mon.” Jason guides Tim to lie down on the couch, feet hanging off one side, then grabs Dick and lifts him over. Dick straddles Tim’s hips, facing towards him, then sinks down onto Tim’s cock, making Tim let out a little moan.

“You want his ass or his mouth, Dami?” Jason asks, turning towards Damian.

Damian tilts his head, considering. “Mouth.”

Jason nods, getting up on the couch behind Dick. “On your hands, Dickie, that’s it.” He guides Dick down till he’s basically on all fours, but with his knees folded beneath him so he can keep Tim’s cock in his cunt. The position pushes Dick’s ass out, and Jason reaches down and spreads him open with his fingers before slowly, slowly pushing his cock into Dick’s ass.

Dick lets out a little cry as he pushes all the way in, and Jason groans deeply. It’s so fucking tight, Dick's so full of their cocks, stretched around them. And then Tim _moves_ , just a little roll of his hips, and Jason can feel Tim’s cock sliding against his own through Dick’s walls, and it’s fucking incredible.

“Fuck,” Jason growls. “Dami, c’mon-”

Damian moves over, pulling his cock out of his pants, braces one knee on the couch next to Tim’s shoulder, and pushes Dick’s head down onto his cock. There’s sort of a breath, everyone adjusting, petting Dick softly.

Then they start moving.

Jason knows immediately that there’s no way this is going to last very long, because it’s the hottest fucking thing he’s ever done in his _life_. Dick’s ass is hot and tight and perfect, squeezing down on him. Tim fucks into Dick’s cunt, pushing against Jason’s cock, a beautiful, impossible friction. And Damian’s fucking into Dick’s mouth, pushing Dick back onto Jason and Tim’s cocks with every hard thrust.

Jason growls, grabbing hard onto Dick’s hips, fucking him hard. “So fucking good, Dickie. Fucking _take_ it, such a perfect bitch for us.”

Tim and Damian are growling and moaning too, moving fast, and Dick lets out choked little noises around Damian’s cock.

“You like that, don’t you baby,” Jason almost snarls. “Like being so fucking full? Want us to fucking break you?” Jason’s knot is starting to swell, and he buries himself deep in Dick’s ass, grinding into him as he gets close. “Gonna take all three of our knots, baby. Gonna knot you up so good- _fuck!_ ” Jason comes with a shout, his knot blowing wide, shooting come deep into Dick’s ass. Beneath him, Tim’s hips are moving in frantic, jerky motions.

“Dick,” Tim growls out. “Fuck, Dick,” and then he’s coming too, knot swelling and pushing against Jason’s, and fuck the pressure feels _amazing_ , feels so fucking good.

“Make Dami come,” Jason rasps out. Dick whines beneath him, shuddering and quivering, and Jason pets his side. “C’mon, pretty bird, take Dami’s knot, and then we’ll let you come.”

Damian is fucking hard into Dick’s mouth, hands tangled in his hair, and there’s nothing Dick can do but take it. Damian lets out a string of curses in Arabic and thrusts into Dick’s mouth, coming hard down his throat. Jason watches as Dick swallows over and over, taking every drop of come down his throat, his mouth stretched wide around Damian’s knot.

“You can come now, baby,” Jason growls.

It’s not like there’s much room for Dick to move when every tiny little shift has him tugging against three knots, but Dick pushes his hips back and forth anyway, dragging his cock up and down Tim’s stomach in short little motions, trapped between the other three.

“Come for us,” Damian growls, pushing back on Dick’s shoulder, rocking him between them. "That's it, just like that." 

“You’re so good, Dickie,” Tim praises from beneath them. “You make us feel so good, take such good care of us.”

Dick whines at that, long and low. It's true- Jason knows it, they all know it. Dick always takes care of them, and it's so important to him that he does, that he knows it.

“You’re always so good, Dickiebird,” Jason croons. “Such a perfect omega for us. Be good and come for your alphas.”

Dick’s whole body seizes as he comes, shaking through it, spilling all over Tim’s stomach. He clenches down, making all three of them gasp and swear as Dick squeezes around them. Three sets of hands are on Dick, petting and soothing, gentling him through it. Then, they all slump as much as they can while still tied, relaxing into each other. Dick lies down on Tim's chest, Jason rests on Dick's back, and Damian settles onto the couch next to Tim's shoulder, all of their legs tangled up together, making one happy, sweaty pile.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you guys,” Jason says. “We’ve gotta do this again sometime.”

Tim chuckles. “You think Dickie could handle that?” His hand comes up to pet Dick’s hair, and Dick lets out the smallest, weakest little whine around Damian’s knot.

“Of course he could,” Damian says, in a rumbling purr. “He’s incredible.”

“Next time you gotta be down this end, Dami,” Jason says. “It’s so fucking tight, I can’t believe it.” He shifts his hips slightly, and Tim gasps as their knots rub against each other.

“Fuck, stay still,” Tim says, and Jason laughs.

“What do you think, Dickiebird?” Jason asks. “Wanna try this again with Dami in your pretty cunt?”

In response, Dick clenches, squeezing down hard, making all three of them moan.

Oh yeah, they’re _definitely_ doing this again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my favorite!


End file.
